New Moon's Gravity
by Whitesnake227
Summary: Do you believe in gravity? Do you believe that it pulls you to people? This guy does. He believes his chance meeting with this female JoJo wasn't an accident. Jolyne romance fic. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters. They belong to Hirohiko Araki.

* * *

Man, what happened to my life. Everything was going so smoothly. Who am I kidding, life sucks and it always has. I never met my father and mom, she just sits there. Home is where the heart is right? Well, my heart wasn't in that place. Going to school is worse than staying home. At least at home I can just be without somebody throwing clipboards in my face. Telling me to sign this or that. Either it's about some bs election nomination or a petition to change school lunches. Whatever man, they never change the lunch menus and who cares about elections. It's a popularity contest. I feel sorry for the poor soul who tries to run against the "cool kids" wiether or not their intentions are good. My friend F, is my only solace in this world. He can a serious pain as well but, you make do with what we got. His cryptic language gets on my nerves. Although what he says the most rings in my head from time to time.

"What's your reason for walking? Why get up in the morning if your only looking forward to laying back down." He would say.

I never would give him an answer. Personally I don't know what my life is about. I don't know my purpose. That's supposed to be the reason for living right? To find out your purpose for living. If that's true, then what about those people you see on tv? Like athletes and stuff. When they would get interviewed they would talk about staying late after school or what the street lights come on still playing basketball or whatever. They seem to know their purpose so do they count as well? Or is there a greater purpose for them? I

I'm brought back down to earth by my cell phone ringing. I have never been more happy to answer my phone. I hate it when I ask myself questions. If I know the answer then why would I ask myself the question.

"Hello." I said answering the phone call without looking at the caller ID.

"I didn't answer my texts." Says the beast of my inner desires. "Seriously, I left you like three messages. Were you charging it? Do you just like not answering texts. Come on Dion, if your going to be like this then I don't see where this relationship is going."

Sophie, the queen bee of my the college I'm going to. She claims to be my girlfriend. I don't think so but, who cares what I think anymore. She's nice looking and stuff but, she's way too vain. I've rejected her advances five times now yet, she continues to invade my life. I think it's because she's had everything she ever wanted handed to her on a silver platter so, she doesn't like it when people tell her no. Only because I'm bored out of my mind I humor her today.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get your texts." I say. "Please forgive me."

"That's more like it." She said. "So did you pick out your outfit for next week? I already did."

"Outfit?" I said. "Outfit for what?"

"The freshman Halloween dance you big dummy." She said. "Your taking me to Halloween dance. I've taking the liberty of planning the whole thing out. All you have to do is show up and let me handle everything. Think of it as a warm up for our wedding."

Hold up. Wedding? Did she forget we're freshman in college. I'm only nineteen years old. Is this the right time to think about getting married. I'm starting to wish I didn't answer the phone.

"Well, I'll talk to you soon." She said. "Bye."

She hung up. What's her deal? Who thinks about marriage at this point on there lives? Matter of fact, I don't know and I don't care. Man, I have got to stop asking myself questions. I'll make a mental note of that. Why can't I be like that I hear on the radio who can recreate the seven steps to heaven. I'm sure it's great up there and I know one more thing. I won't find it here. It's like gravity. Some forces are destined to repulse things. I think I'm meant to leave this place.

* * *

So Here I Am

Walking down nowhere boulevard. I left the college campus and going wherever the wind takes me. So far, the wind has taken me to a desert. I have been following this road for about five hours now. After walking for another hour I find myself at a gas station. I want to buy something to drink for the road but, I need to save my money. I only have a couple hundred bucks. Maybe they have change for some hundreds.

Once more I'm brought back down to earth. This time by the sound of thunder. I can feel the rain on my face. Looks like a storm is coming. Well that's just great. A storm is coming and I don't have any shelter. The next bus isn't for two hours. Suddenly I see a car stopping at the gas station. The window comes down and a goddess peers her head out from the window.

"Hey, you need a ride?" She says.

I'm speechless. I'm shaking. This doesn't happen usually and that's not the weirdest thing. Somehow, I feel like I met her before. I can honestly say that I have never seen her a day in my life and yet, I feel like I know her.

"I'm not a bad person." She continues getting out of the car. "I don't want anything from you. I'm Jolyne."

She has long hair. Her locks in the front are blonde and the rest of her hair in the back is blue. She's wearing a sweater with heart shapes all over it and some jeans. He walks up to me and takes her sweater off showing a starless black checkered top.

"Your trembling." Jolyne says. "Are you cold?"

She wraps her sweater around me as the sounds of thunder grow. I can barely feel my knees. Why is she being so nice to me.

"Come on, get in the car." Jolyne says helping me to the car.

I get in the back seat clutching her sweater tightly. She gets in the driver's seat and we go. The sweater is so warm. I've never had this kind of warmth near me before. It's calming me down. I don't know what's wrong with me. After about a minute of driving she turns to me.

"Don't worry about the seats." Jolyne asks. "So, what's your name?"

I try to speak but, I can't find the words. It's weird. Almost as if I cannot remember my own name. She turns back to the road. Then I see something that makes my blood stir. A star shaped mark on the left side of her neck. I point to it. She noticed.

"I see you like my birthmark." Jolyne said. "My dad has it too. He says it's a family thing. Anyway, how about your name?"

"Dion." I finally get out. "It's Dion."

"Well nice to meet you Dion." Jolyne said with a smile. "Anywhere in particular you need me to drop you off at?"

I shake my head. I don't know what it is about her but, something can't be right.

"Not really." I say. "I'm just drifting."

"I can relate." Jolyne said. "I'm doing there myself. Since you look like you don't have a place to stay, how about you stay with me. I have a place in town. My ex boyfriend left some of his clothes in there. He's about your size. That way you can get out of those wet clothes. Sound good to you?"

I nod.

"Then it's settled." Jolyne said.

* * *

Jolyne drives us to her place in town. She turns on the radio to make the drive seem faster but, I didn't listen to the songs. I just look at the window. Watching the rainfall on the window still clutching the sweater. The storm passes us and we pull up to the building. We get out of the car. I follow Jolyne to the elevator. We take it to the third floor. When the door open I see Jolyne's place. It's a loft.

"This whole place is mine." Jolyne said walking around. "No rent or anything. Apparently the person who owns this place owed my dad a favor so he gave me this place rent free. Cool huh? History lesson to the side, why don't you go take a shower while I find my ex's stuff. The bathroom is down the hall. The last room on your left."

I got to the bathroom and take a shower. As I let the water run across my face I think about that birthmark. I know I've seen the birthmark before. I just can't put my finger on where. As I think Jolyne enters the bathroom.

"I'm going to put your clothes on the wash." She says. "The room across from here is the guest room. I put the clothes in there. Pick out whatever you want."

She left. There's just something about her that's driving me off. I wonder what F would think about her. I leave the shower and head for the room. I see the clothes on a average sized bed. An assortment of baseball jerseys, sleeveless shirts, jackets and designer pants. I pick out a black shirt and yellow pants. I check my phone. I see two missed calls. Both of them are from Sophie. I don't care. I went to the living room and see Jolyne on the couch. I join her. She looks me up and down. She grins.

"Looks good on you." She said. "I don't think he's ever worn those. I've order food. I hope chinese is okay."

"Yeah, it's cool." I said growing in confidence around her.

"Alright." Jolyne said. "Tell me about yourself. If it's not too much trouble."

"Well um….I spent most of my life in Chicago." I said. "I never knew my father and my mom acted as if I didn't exist so she might as well have left with dad. I was attending the University of Miami when I decided to leave. Now here I am."

She nodded as if I told her everything she wanted to know. The way I said it was as if I told her the story before. Weird.

"My dad is a deadbeat as well." Jolyne said. "Don't get me wrong. I love him. I really do. But it seems like he never has time for me in his life. When I needed him in my life he wasn't there. Things are getting better now."

"I don't think my dad left me." I tell her. "I think he's dead."

Her expression changed. I could see her frown from that statement. Jolyne sinks deeper into the couch. She looks up a me with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Do you ever think about him?" She asked.

Come to think about it. I don't even know my father's name or what he looks like. Even growing up as a kid, I just thought it was normal to only have one parent. Seeing people with their parents never bothered me. I was content with what I had. I didn't have much to my name. Nevertheless, at least I can say what I had been mine and only mine.

"Not really." I answered. "I was always content. I never wished for more than what I had. What about you? What can you tell me about your life?"

Jolyne turned the tv off and looked into my eyes again. We stared at each other for a moment before she said anything. I find myself getting lost in her eyes. In those big green eyes I can see a dewy meadow. It wasn't long ago that I wallowing in my own self pity and I find myself drawn to this guy who I just met. As if I we were destined to meet. Who is she?

Again I'm brought down to earth by Jolyne snapping her fingers a me. She points to the table showing me that the food got here. Was I so deep in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the doorbell? Does this place even have a doorbell? Crap, I'm asking myself questions again. I got to break this habit.

"Stay with me okay?" Jolyne said with smirk. "Let's eat. Tell you what, ask me anything while we eat and I give you an answer.

I place the food across the table. We take our seats and dig in. I survey her body and think of a good ice breaker.

"How old are you?" I ask.

She chuckles.

"19." Jolyne said.

So she is my age. Alright.

"Is that your natural hair color?" I ask curious about her hair.

She pulls out a mirror and looks at me upset. Maybe I crossed a line.

"What, you don't like it?" She asked. "I'm hurt."

"No, it's not that." I try to reassure her. "I just never seen a style like that before."

Jolyne chuckles again.

"Relax Dion, I'm just messing with you." Jolyne said. "I was born with blue hair. Cool right? I dyed it a bunch of times."

She's got jokes. As we continue to eat I try to think of other questions. The only coming to my mind is her personal life. I'm not the type of person who likes to pry. So that's the only questions I give her. We finish eating and I take out the trash. When I return I see Jolyne back on the couch. I decide to just go to my room and stay there for the night. I stare at the ceiling until sleep overcomes me.

* * *

The next morning I feel better. The rays of the sun enter the room. I try to turn over but, I can't do it. That's strange. I feel this weight over me. I rub my eyes and open them. To my surprise, I see Jolyne sitting on me. Her face mere inches from mine. I yelp and try to move backwards. She chuckles.

"I'm sorry." Jolyne said still sitting on me. "I thought you might be cranky in the morning so I decided to wait for you to wake up. After a minute or two I got bored. So I sat on you. It got the job done. Did you know that you purr when you sleep? It's cute."

I've never heard that I purr when I sleep before. Then again I've never watched anybody sleep before. That's new. I'll keep that in mind the next time I choose to watch somebody sleep. She gets off me and leaves. I remain in bed for the time being. She's different from anybody I've ever met. I hear my phone ring. I answer it without looking at my phone.

"Speak." I said.

"You jerk." The beast has returned. "Where are you? I went to your dorm and F said you left. I left you texts, phone calls and emails. We were supposed to pick out my flowers yesterday. I said to leave most of it to me but, you still have to show up. I'm not asking you to meet me halfway here. Just give me ten percent. That's all. Is that so much to ask? You keep this up and I might leave your worthless ass."

So the beast shows her fangs. I moan in boredom. I finally have a reason to leave her. Although something in me is keeping me from doing so. I do care for a her to a degree. I'm not heartless. So I'm going to let her go. She does deserve better than me.

"I'm breaking up with you." I said. "It's not you. It's me. I'm not ready for this. I hope you find that special someone in your life but, I'm sorry to say that that person isn't me."

"I get it." Sophie said. "I understand."

"Babe, who are you talking to?" I hear another voice say. "Is it that loser? You didn't tell him about us yet?"

"Shut up Johnny." Sophie said.

So the beast does have guys on the side. I'm not surprised or hurt. I never though we were a offical couple or anything. I'm just a little shocking she didn't break up with me yet.

"I didn't want you to find out like this." Sophie said trying to spare my feelings. "Well, I'll see you around okay. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." I said.

"Bye." She said hanging up.

I don't know what we were about. What good is south side weather of your bipolar? I put that in the back on my mind and went to the bathroom. Turn on the water and rub some on my face. There is a lot of steam in here. I brush my teeth. Then from the mirror I see the shower curtains move and out from the shower Jolyne appears.

"Could you hand me a towel please?" Jolyne said.

I hand her a towel trying not to stare at her nude form. She wraps it around her.

"You can use the shower now." Jolyne said leaving the room.

She's something else. I take a shower and head to my room. I only put on some purple pants I find and her to the kitchen to get some food. Jolyne is already there eating an apple.

"Help yourself to whatever you can find." Jolyne said nonchalantly.

From what I found in the cabinets, I make some pancakes for us. I make some eggs as well. I make her a plate and her one for myself. We ate and time passed. It's a surreal vibe. I am just chilling on the couch when Jolyne walks up to me.

"Hey, since you are my new roommate for the time being, I need you to run some errands for me." Jolyne said. "Just head to the grocery store and pick up a couple of things for me. It's two blocks down and make a right. You can't miss it. Here's the cash and the list."

Jolyne hands me a couple bucks and a piece of paper. I throw on a shirt and head for the store. I've never been to this town before. So I try to take in the sights as I go to the store. I get a cart and pick up everything on her list. On my way to the check out line some guy bumps into me and falls over. Judging from his outfit he looks like a priest. His hat fell off and I see that he has white hair.

"I'm sorry." I said helping him up. "I wasn't watching where I was going. You okay?"

"Fine." The priest said. "No harm done."

He looks at me and his eyes widen as if he had seen god himself. He bows to me. I don't know what this guy is doing, but I don't want to find out. I've had enough surprises for one day. So I start to move. He stops me.

"Please wait, I don't me to trouble you." He said. "All I ask is a moment of your time. My name is Enrico Pucci. You remind me of someone I met before. Have you ever heard of Dio Brando? Please I must know."

"Sorry, never heard of him." I tell him.

"If you ever need anymore to talk to please give me a call." Pucci said giving me a card with his phone number. "Call at anytime."

I take the card and leave. Lot's of interesting people in this place. I go to the checkout line and pay for the food.

* * *

With the bags of food in my hand I head back to Jolyne's spot. I get in the elevator. As I pass the second floor I think I can hear Jolyne yelling. I reach the third floor and I see Jolyne in some guys face. Because I don't know exactly what's going on, I'm not going to jump right into the fray on this one. So place the bags on the table and that's when the guy sees me.

"Oh I see, you left me for this prick." He said. "He don't look like anything special."

He walks up to me. I put my hands up ready for a fight, but Jolyne steps in between us and pushes the guy back.

"Leave him out of this." She said. "This is between me and your pansy ass. If I remember correctly it was you who broke up with me. Now get the fuck out of my house."

"Jolyne let me explain." He continued. "I know I fucked up. I'm sorry about what happened between us. I love you and I know you still love me. It doesn't have to end like this."

"It can and it will." Jolyne said. "You broke my heart and I moved on. Your not in my heart anymore. There's someone else taking that spot now. So get your queer ass out of my house."

"Who is it?" The guy with confidence like he is calling a bluff.

Jolyne turns to me. Hold on, is just putting me on the spot here? At the same time, the way she's looking at me. It's so innocent. I can feel my heart beating. The moment is interrupted by her ex boyfriend grabbing Jolyne and turning back to him.

"Don't tell me that it's over." He said.

"It's over." She said.

"If I can have you nobody can." He said slamming her against the wall.

He moves to punch her. Now I seen enough.

"THE WORLD." I yell.

Time is frozen. One second. I move between the punch and Jolyne. Two seconds. I get Jolyne out of harm's way and notice part of her arm has unraveled into string. Three seconds. I hit Jolyne's ex with a series of punches to the gut. Four seconds. I move back to where I was when I stopped time. Five seconds and now time will flow.

Her ex crumples to the floor from the punches I gave him. Jolyne looks at me before picking up her ex and throwing him out of the house. Then she looks at me again.

"What was that?" Jolyne asked with a smirk. "I had it under control."

"What was what?" I ask playing dumb.

"I know you stopped time." Jolyne said. "The only person I seen do that is my dad. When you saw him about to hit me, you stopped time. You're a stand user aren't you?"

Busted. I can't really control it though. It's more of a reflex when I want myself in danger or see people in danger. Also sometimes to cheat on tests. I can hold it for about five seconds without causing physical strain on my body. The only person who knows about my powers is my friend F.

"Yeah, you caught me." I admitted.

"I knew that there was something different about you." She said.

We spent the next couple hours talking about our powers. Jolyne's stand is called Stone Free. She can manipulate her body and turn parts into string. That's cool. I told about my ability to freeze time. Afterwards she makes dinner for the both of us. We eat and watch some old-school horror movie. As we watched Jolyne's hand took hold of mine. I didn't mind. During one point in the movie the girl feels like she's stuck in a time loop. When she breaks free the killer appears behind her and Jolyne starts to squeeze my hand.

"Are you scared?" I ask her as I start to lose blood circulation in my hand.

She nods. We continue to watch the movie. Jolyne starts to feel asleep. Fading in and out she rests her head on my shoulder. I look over at her and see that she's fast asleep now. Come on man. Now what am I going to do. I finish watching the movie while I think of something. I got it. I move my body slightly and Jolyne head falls to my chest. There's only one way I can got out of this situian without anything becoming awkward. I take a deep breath.

"The…." I mutter before Jolyne's finger touches my mouth.

"Shhh" Jolyne whispered. "I'm comfortable. Don't make me move."

I thought she was asleep. So we just sit there until sleep overtakes me as well.

* * *

The sound of heavy footsteps causes me to stir. I start to move. I rub my eyes and see someone standing over me. He's wearing a bright multi-colored jacket with Jojo written on the sleeve. He has an expression the says he's seen this before. I turn to see Jolyne still sleeping on my chest.

"Excuse me sir, but do have the time?" I ask him as Jolyne starts to stir.

"It's eight in the morning." He said. "So what's going on here?"

"Relax dad, we just fell asleep during a movie." Jolyne said getting off me. "I see you let yourself in. I thought we weren't coming until tomorrow."

"I thought I came by early and surprise you." He said. "And from the looks of it, I did."

"Yare yare dawa." Jolyne said looking at me. "Oh, this guy is my dad Jotaro."

He looks at me as if I being under inspection for the military. I can tell from his face that this guy is battle experienced. We lock eyes and all of a sudden. I feel pain in my leg, weird. He looks back at Jolyne.

"I picked up breakfast for you, but I didn't know you had company over." Jotaro said.

"It's okay sir." I said.

I get up and move to the bathroom. I turn on the water and throw some on my face. Last night was weird. Man, I need to use more words besides weird. Strange? Yeah, I like strange. I'm going to start using strange. Her dad looks nice. I leave the bathroom and see them talking. I don't want to interrupt there father-daughter thing. So I go to the guest room. Changing my clothes I see the card the priest left me. I flick it a couple of times. Enrico Pucci.. He looks like a guy who been around the block a couple of times. So I give him a call.

"Hello." He hear him say.

"Hey, it's the guy you met at the supermarket." I said. "My name is Dion by the way. Is there a place we can talk?"

"Of course." He said with concern. "Come by the church and we can talk there."

"I'm on my way." I said.

I put on a black sleeveless shirt, a pair yellow pants with green hearts and a yellow jacket. I see Jotaro and Jolyne still talking on I move to the elevator. Jolyne looks at me with concern in her eyes. She walks up to me.

"I'm heading out." I said.

"Where are you going?" Jolyne asked me. "I want you to come with my dad and I to get some lunch. He's treating."

Though that sounds cool. No, I need to talk to this priest. I felt like he knew me. There's some questions that I want answered. He looks like the person who can answer them. So I shake my head. I need to focus on one thing at a time.

"Some other time." I said before heading out the door.

* * *

I got directions to the church and went there. It looks pretty big. I bet this place get's great donations. Personally I not big on the whole god thing. I mean, I can't believe in a deity who would let so much chaos and destruction happened and say it's all part of a divine plan. Give me a break. I won't give you crap for believing in him or anything like that. It's just how I feel. I enter the church and see him at the altar. He turns to me.

"So glad you could make it." Pucci said. "Come with me."

I follow Pucci to his personal chambers. It's decorative. I sit at the table and Pucci sits on the other end of it. He reaches for the plate with fresh fruit in it. He takes two cherries and offer the plate to me. I take some grapes and eat them.

"Let me guess why your here." Pucci said playing with the cherries. "You have questions about yourself. Wondering what's your purpose."

He's good. I nod my head. Maybe he can give me direction. There's something about him that's unnerving. Like he knows me.

"Let me tell something I found interesting." Pucci said. "I have been told that in recent studies of animals, depending on how they were trained...it's been proven that dogs and parrots can learn how to read or use fire or learn how to appreciate art. In that case, what would be that the difference between humans and animals?"

I don't know. He raises his hand at me.

"Please, wait a moment." He said.

He outs the cherries into his mouth. He chews for a second the sticks his tongue at me. The stem and the seeds are still there. Impressive. I've never seen anything like that. Then again, I've never seen anybody try that. The only thing I could do is twist the stem of a cherry with my tongue. That's gotta count for something.

"I did it." Pucci said. "I ate the cherry with the seeds still on the stem. Have you ever tried this? When you put a piece of fruit in your mouth, you try eating it without taking off the seeds from the stem. You can't use your finger and cherries are the hardest to do because they come in twos. The challenge is when you finish the first one which tooth do you use to bite into the next one. When you bite into the second one, it would be sad if you bitten of the seed of the first one you completed. So do you want to try it? We could race if you would like?"

This guy is out there. Complete change of the subject. I'm mean seriously who would go from talking about animal studies to how to eat fruit without taking off the stems.

"Maybe next time." I said.

"What were we talking about?" Pucci said. "Oh yes, about those animal studies. The difference between man and animal is the desire to go to heaven. We as human beings think about this constantly. However, dogs and parrots cannot grasp the idea of it. The idea of heaven. They don't think like we do. We humans should spend our short lives trying to attend heaven. That's the beauty of being human. And you my friend will not gain it if you continue to stay with her."

His eyes narrowed at me when he said that. Hold the phone, does he mean Jolyne or the beast. It doesn't matter who he's talking about. Who does this guy think he is? Telling me what I what I need to do. Why am I getting angry over this? There I go again asking myself questions. I have to stop doing that.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"You want to find a purpose in life if am not mistaken." Pucci said. "You will find no purpose with her. I can see that your destined for greater things. She'll hold you back."

Our little chat is interrupted by a phone call. Pucci takes the call in another room. That couldn't be true. Jolyne doesn't hold me back. I don't know where I was going before she found me. Then again, could have been meant to find something on my travels? I don't know. Now I have more questions than answers. I see Pucci return.

"I have other business that I must attend to." Pucci said. "Maybe we can finish this another time. So if you'll excuse me. I must be going."

* * *

After that I returned to the loft. Jolyne wasn't there. Probably still hanging out with her dad. Maybe Pucci had it wrong. Maybe it's me holding her back. Regardless, I think I've overstayed my welcome. So I packed my things. As I put my things in my bag, Jolyne's heart shaped sweater falls. I pick it up and hold it close to my chest. Kind of like what I did when I first met her Jolyne. That feeling of warmth that I had when I first met her. I just wanted it one more time.

"I was wondering what happened to my sweater." I heard Jolyne say.

I turned to see her hanging in the doorway. She enters the room. I hand her the sweater and zip up my bag. The faster I get out of here the better. Life wasn't the greatest in the world, but it was my life. A simple life. I didn't have so many questions about things I don't understand. Maybe if I didn't complain about it so much I could have learned to appreciate it. I pick up my bag and move towards the door. Jolyne however impedes my march.

"Where are you going now?" She asked.

"I'm leaving." I said bluntly not looking at her. "I need some fresh air.

"Then why are you taking your bag?" She said.

I shake my head. I've got to get out of here. I would rather deal with the beast during one of her shopping rampages. Once more I try to move towards the door, but Jolyne stops me. She tries to find the answers in my eyes, but I refuse to look at her.

"Look at me Dion." Jolyne demands. "You can't leave. Please looks at me. I don't want to be alone. Stay with me. At least for the night. That's all I'm asking for."

I'm getting frustrated.

"Give me one reason to stay here." I said looking right into her eyes.

She grabs me by my cheeks and pulls me in pressing her lips against mine. I feel a wave of emotions flowing into me. In that moment nothing else mattered. I drop my bag and lose myself in the kiss. She ran her tongue along my bottom up and mine parted allowing hers to explore. Passion surged through my body. My brain is turning into mush. Wait, this isn't right. I've got to focus. I push away from her. She looked disappointed that I did that. You and me both. But I have got to focus on the task at hand. Leaving this place, but she purses me as I move around the loft. Trying to regain my composer.

"What's the matter?" Jolyne asked chasing me.

"Wait, stop, I need to think." I said moving away from her.

I nearly trip and fall. I'm trying to find anything I can use to keep me away from her. She continues to chase me. I can't give in to my urges man. My head is so foggy. I can't think straight.

"Jolyne, why are you doing this?" I ask as I'm backed into a corner.

"No more questions." She said looking at me like an animal staring at a piece of meat. "There's nothing to think about."

We kiss. The emotions are too strong to fight. I give into it. Grabbing her by her hips I lift her and place her on the kitchen counter. Kissing her up her neck and sucking on her collarbone. She allows my hands to wander her body and I let her do the same. She pulls me in for an embrace.

"Please don't leave me." She whispers in my ear. "I know it's selfish and I don't care. There's something about you. I know we just met not too long ago. But I can feel this force pushing me to you. I love you. Don't leave me. Stay with me."

"I'll stay." I told her. "I love you too. I don't what this is, but we can find out together."

I am not believe in god, but I believe in gravity. And I believe gravity pulled us together. If this means I can go upstairs because of this. Then I'll gladly accept the fires of hell if it means being with her forever. I can't explain this feeling when I'm with her. This warmth that I get. Maybe I can't get to heaven through faith. But maybe with our love, we could buy a stairway.

* * *

Authors Note: I'm a huge fan of Jojo's Bizzare Adventure. Easily my favorite Manga of all time. I had to get this story off my chest. Any who read this from beginning to end please review. I thank you, I love you. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
